Babysitting, Shadowhunter Style
by Fly Away Dreams
Summary: What happens when Alec has to baby sit his twin, 4 year old cousins? And when you throw Magnus into the mix? R&R, please. Malec. Rated T because you never know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fly Away Dreams here. So, this is my second Malec fic. Sorry this is so short. I want to know what people think of the idea. i got the idea the other night. This isn't very long, it's just a teaser really, to see what people think.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Alec sighed, slumping in his chair, rubbing his head. He was sure to have a headache before the night was over.

"Ethan, no. You don't pull your sister's hair. And Sarah, you don't just take his trucks." He scolded the two dark haired young children in front of him. Ethan had grabbed his sisters hair after she had taken the dump truck and now they were both screaming.

Alec was startled when his phone rang. The children paused in there game at the sound. Alec pulled it out of his pocket, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alec." A _very_ familiar voice said.

"Magnus." Alec breathed out, relieved.

Magnus chuckled. "The one and only. Hey, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We could cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie, I just got _The-"_

Alec cut him off. "I can't. I'd love to Magnus, really, I would. But I'm baby-sitting my cousins."

"What about your parents, or Izzy, can't they take care of them?"

"No, my parents got called to Idris, that's why the twins are here in the first place. Izzy had a date, so I told her to go. Clary was having some family dinner thing with Luke and Jocelyn. And, do you really want Jace taking care of small children?" Alec asked.

"Well, no."

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." Alec said, putting the phone on the coffee table. "Ethan, you do _not _throw trucks at your sister!" Alec shouted, picking up all four of the trucks from the floor and putting them away. Then Ethan got up and ran down the hallway, Sarah following. "Get back here!" Alec shouted, grabbing his phone and chasing after them.

"Magnus? I'm gonna have to call you back later."

"Do you want me to come over? I could help." Magnus offered.

"Would you? I mean, you don't mind?" Alec asked, voice hopeful.

"Nah, it's fine. Sounds like things are a little out of control over there." Magnus said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah. Hurry over, I'll be waiting." Alec said, hanging up and slipping the phone into his pocket. He chased the twins up the stairs and down a few hallways. They disappeared around a corner and into one of the many rooms. After he had checked a few of them, he heard a scream. He ran to the room and came from and opened the door to find...

* * *

**And, this is where it ends. Evil, I know. If people like it, I'll write more. If not... well, you get the idea. Alright, so I mainly write fluff. However, last night, I got a cool idea for a more M rated kind of thing. However, I dont write that, read it sure, just not write it. So, If you're interested in it, PM or write it in a review, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone, thanks for all the faves, alerts and reviews, it means a lot to me. I just didn't really have much in mind this chapter, just let it write it's self, letting it go where it pleased. So, if things are kind weird, that's why.**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI, or it's characters, they belong to Cassandra Claire, I'm just borrowing them.**

**However, I do own the idea for this fic. And Ethan and Sarah.**

**

* * *

**

Alec ran to the room and came from and opened the door to find Ethan and Sarah jumping on the bed, screaming in delight. Alec walked over and scooped them up, placing them on the floor in front of him.

"You don't jump on the beds, or any other furniture, alright?" Alec told them. They nodded. "Alright. Let's go find something to do." Alec said, grabbing their hands and heading down the hall, back to where they had been earlier.

Once there Ethan and Sarah sat in the ground, while Alec went and got some crayons and paper.

"Here you go." Alec said, placing it on the coffee table.

"'Kay." Sarah said, smiling and grabbing some crayons and paper, humming to herself happily. After a moment Ethan started coloring too.

Alec sat on the couch, watching them color, while waiting for Magnus. "Ethan, no, we color on the _paper_, not the table." Alec said, seeing that Ethan had pushed his paper aside and was going to color on the table, glad he had given them crayons and not markers. After they had been coloring for a while, the doorbell rang.

"What's that?" Sarah asked, looking up from her drawing.

"The doorbell, someone's here, I'll go answer it. You two be good, alright?" Alec asked, heading towards the hall. They nodded.

He sighed, leaning against the side of the of the elevator, rubbing his head. He really was going to have a headache before the night was over. The elevator reached the ground floor and he got out, heading towards the door.

He opened it, revealing Magnus in all his sparkly, colorful glory. Alec took a step towards him, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him. "I missed you."

Magnus chuckled, hugging Alec back. "I missed you too. But why the warm welcome? Not that I mind, but it's not really like you." Magnus asked, looking down.

"They're evil, I tell you, evil. They'll be the death of me." Alec said, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus chuckled, "Really now?"

Alec nodded. "Really. It's horrible. I _still_ can't believe I ended up being the one who had to watch them." Alec said, scowling.

"Want to tell me?" Magnus asked, placing a hand on the side of Alec's face. "I really don't like seeing a scowl on your pretty face."

Alec sighed. "Alright. If you want me to." Magnus nodded. He reached behind Magnus and closed the door. Then he untangled his arms from around Magnus and turned, headed towards the elevator.

* * *

_Alec, Isabelle and Jace stood in the in library of the Institute, facing their parents._

_"Are you sure you have to go?" Isabelle asked. Maryse nodded._

_"I wish it weren't the case, I really do want to visit with my niece and nephew." Robert wrapped an arm around her waist. _

_"Don't worry dear, we can spend time with them when we get back."_

_Maryse sighed. "I know, but, it's not the same."_

_"I know, dear."_

_"Ethan and Sarah are napping right now. They should be up in half and hour. Don't forget to feed them supper, alright?" Maryse said, looking at all of her children. They nodded._

_"There should be some food in the kitchen for them. And their are various things around the Institute to keep them entertained, alright?" The children nodded. "Alright, we're off then." Maryse said. Her children nodded and then bade their parents farewell._

_Alec sighed, leaning against the closed door of the library. "We're stuck with them now, aren't we?"_

_He was met with silence, Isabelle and Jace looking anywhere but at him. "Come on guys!"_

_Isabelle looked at him. "I'd love to stay Alec, you know I love those kids. But, I have a date." _

_Alec sighed. He knew Izzy had covered for him in the past with Magnus. "Go." He said, stepping away from the door. _

_She ran over and hugged him. "Thanks, you're the best. I owe you." Then she ran out, going to get ready._

_Alec looked to Jace, glaring. "And you?"_

_"Well, I was gonna meet with Clary when she gets done with her dinner thing."_

_Alec sighed, motioning towards the open door. "Don't do anything you're going to regret."_

_Jace nodded. "Thanks man." Then he left, leaving Alec all alone in the large library._

_"This is gonna be a _long_ night." He said to nobody. Then he too exited the library, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him, heading down the hall to the room the four year old were currently residing it. Oh yes, it was going to be a long night indeed._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there it is, chapter two of Babysitting, Shadowhunter Style. Hope you liked, and now, some other business to take care of. So, what did you think? I want to know. Oh, and, FYI, I was sort of experimenting with my writting in the chapter, please bear with me, because I'm going to be doing this for a while.**

**First off, about the whole M rated fic thing, i'm FOURTEEN, I'm not writting that, okay? In a few years, maybe, but not now.**

**Now, onto reviews-**

**ChampionShoes-** **Thanks, I though so too.**

**Winged Gaurdian- I think everyone can relate to Ethan, I know I can in one way or another.**

**Kara_leafgiggle_smileyface3- Wow, that's a long name. Thanks. Well, now you know what happens when Magnus comes.**

**rednblack-cat- Thanks!**

**Magickless Sorceress- Cool penname. Me too. Hm... ideas, ideas. As to whose kids they are, I'm not sure, sibling of his parents, not sure who.**

**Katara-alchemist- Thanks. I know what you mean, the others are kind of odd, but some are pretty good. I've had a few ideas about something like this, then this one came to me, so.... And, that's some good advice, I'll keep it in mind. ^^**

**yaoilover1013- Er, thanks? Not sure if I should take that as a compliment of not. Heh...**

**xocanoodle- Thanks!**

**zenykat- Thanks, it is cute, isn't it.**

**IrishLilly- Thanks!**

**bookworm1805- Thanks, I know _I_ wouldn't trust Jace with my kids.**

**KatieGallagherDare- Thanks. I know, it _was_ horrible to end it there, last chapter, but it's just who I am. I love/ hate cliff hangers, and I just _have_ to write them.**

**Master of Morons- I know, I am evil. :P I come off all sweet and innocent, but, i'm not always that way. I can be very evil, when I want to. Ask most of the guys I know. I kick them all the time. Not that it really hurts them, but, you know. And thanks. I'm not sure how humorus it will be, but, I'll try.  
**

**Alright, sorry if I spelt any of your names wrong, or missed your review. And, I didn't reply to the annonymus reviews eitherm sorry guys.**

**Okay, now for that M rated idea I got. I was watching the Style Channel while attempting to write the first chapter of this fic. And one of their style test drive commercial things came on. It was for, like, flavored body powder, or something like that. The idea just kinda popped into my head. Doesn't have to be M, but the way I was thinking it was.**

**Thanks again for reading, and, sorry about the massive AN. **

**Click that little button down there and tell me what you thought. I'm also open to suggestions. You never know what's gonna happen, so click it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know. I'm so late with this. I really apologize. It's just that after I posted that AN I caught a really bad cold. I couldn't remember anything. It was bad. And then after that I had a state test that affects my graudation coming up and then my aunt died and then I had finals and more state test. And then I found Doctor Who. And then it was summer and my Mom kept saying that I would get my laptop next week so I had everything all put away on flashdrives. And last week finally came Friday so I finally got the chance to update. I know you really don't want to hear excuses and I'm sorry. I'll be more on top of things from now on. Sorry it's so short. I feel like I'm more suited for one-shots. Anyway, onwards!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Sarah and Ethan. Anything you recognize belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Aw, there there, Allie." Magnus said. Alec blushed and hit Magnus lightly on the arm.

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Alec asked, headed towards the living room, Magnus in tow.

"Perhaps, but, if you kissed me, I might remember faster." Magnus said, tapping his chin with his finger.

Alec rolled his eyes and swatted his arm again. "No." Alec said as they entered the living room, where the two young children looked up from their coloring.

"Who that?" Sarah asked, reaching for the yellow crayon that Ethan had just put down next to his paper. Ethan saw this and screamed, grabbing her hand as she was pulling it away.

"MINE!" He screamed.

"But you're using blue now. I need yellow." Sarah said, pulling her hand out of his grasp. Then they started fighting over the crayon, pulling it back and forth, Magnus and Alec long forgotten. Soon, the crayon snapped. Sarah's eyes started to water and her bottom lip trembled. Ethan started screaming at her even more.

"Look what you did now. It's no good anymore, stupid."

Alec looked to Magnus for help, not sure what to do in this situation.

"I'll take care of it." He said, going over and crouching down next to the table, picking up the broken crayon.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Magnus asked.

"W-well, we were coloring, while Alec went to get the door. And I needed the yellow crayon. But when I grabbed it, Ethan yelled at me and tried to take it back. We fought over it and then it broke." Sarah said, tears streaking down her cheeks. While she had been talking, Magnus had used his magic to not only fix the crayon, but to get another one as well.

"Broke? Whatever are you talking about?" He asked, holding out the two, whole, unbroken yellow crayons.

Sarah stared wide-eyed, before grabbing one of them.

"It's all better. How'd you do it?" She asked.

"Thats a secret, darling." Magnus said, placing the other crayon on the table and standing up again, heading back towards Alec.

* * *

Ethan was glaring at Magnus the whole time, unsure if he was trust worthy. After all he was sparkly and colorful and a man, and men shouldn't dress like that. His Daddy had told him so. And, not to mention, his eyes. They were like a cats. Ethan didn't like them. He also didn't like how he got close to his sister like that. He turned to Alec.

"Who is he, exactly?"

"The Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, at your service." Magnus said, giving a little bow at the end. Ethan growled and shot up, grabbing his sisters hand and darting down the hall, shouting as he went. "Stay away from us!"

Alec turned to Magnus. "That could have gone better." Magnus nodded, a somewhat sad look on his face. Alec sighed and wrapped his arms around Magnus. "Don't worry, he'll get over it." He said, patting him on the back before pulling away. "I should probably go check on them." Alec said, looking up at Magnus. "Be good while I'm gone, ok?" He said, Magnus nodded and moved to the sofa.

"I'll try, no promises though." He said, winking.

"Magnus." Alec growled at him. Magnus put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I'll be good."

Alec left the living room, heading in the direction he'd seen Ethan go.

* * *

Ethan kept running long after they were away from the living room, dragging along his sister.

"Ethan, stop. Let go, you're hurting me, please!" Sarah said, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Ethan stopped a moment later, but he had yet to release his grip on his sisters wrist.

"Ethan. That hurt. Let go." Sarah pleaded again. He reluctantly let go. "Why you do that?"

"Because he's evil!" Ethan said, looking around the hall they were in, trying to figure out where they were.

"Who?" Sarah asked, "Allie?"

"The sparkly man! He's a warlock. Warlock are evil, 'member Dad told us so?"

"Mr. Magnus? But he's nice. He made is so there was two yellows and they were't broked."

"He used magic to do it. Besides, men aren't supposed to be that colorful, or sparkly."

"I like it. It's pretty, like a rainbow. I like him."

"He's evil. Stay away from him!"

"No. You're not the boss of me. All you've done today is hurt me and make me cry. Besides, Allie let him in and if Allie let him in then he must be good!"

"Stop calling him that! That's a a girls name and he's not a girl! He's a Shadowhunter! A proud member of the Clave. That warlock probably put a spell on Alec or something."

"I can call him what I want. He's Allie!" Sarah said, crossing her arms and turning away. All was silent between the two. After a few minutes Sarah spoke up again. "Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"We're losted, huh?" Sarah asked him, still not turning to face him, she was still mad.

"Yeah." Ethan said, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"'Kay." Sarah said, sitting down as well, a few feet away from her brother.

* * *

**And now you get to understand Sarah and Ethan's characters a bit! Yeah, I'm not too happy with this chapter but it's better than nothing. Anyhow, if you've got any questions or comments or suggestions review or contact me on my Tumblr. (brandnewworldstosee). Feel free to follow, if you don't mind Glee and Doctor Who.**


	4. AN SORRY

**Author's Note-**

**I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW!**

**I'm really really sorry. But I want you all to know that I didn't abandon my fics. I promise. I had more written. But then like the idiot I am I went and lost all the files on my computer. I came home, hid in my room and cried. And I was busy with school. Yada yada.**

**But I'm back now. I've been really into Glee this past year, but I'm pulling out of the fandom a bit. The finale, and honestly, this whole past season, left me rather bitter. I'm working on a fic for the Blaine Big Bang, which is going to be long, but I'll be writing fic all summer, so I figure, might as well work on these! :)**

**I was looking for a GameBoy game in my room the other day and I came upon my old Malec notebook. The one I wrote "Thunderstorms" in. I **_**think **_** I know where my other Malec notebook are. I'll dig around for those tonight. I also joined a Mortal Instruments RP on tumblr, and I play Magnus, so that **_**also**_** brought back the urge.**

**I'm touring a college tomorrow, but when I get back I'll start typing stuff up.**

**If you want to bug me with messages, give me encouragement, or yell at me, you can find me on tumblr. My url is brandnewworldstosee. :)**

**I'll delete this as soon as I post a new chapter. Promise.**


End file.
